Love, Trust, and Sacrifice
by Sonicskrewdriver
Summary: Sam and Dean go and investigate a ghost who is killing off 15 year old Jessica's family (No not Sam's Jessica). They offer for her to hunt with them, but no one can be sure where her intentions lie, or even if she can be trusted. *Rated T because, well if you watch Supernatural you would know*


**Note: I'm writing this before Sam and Dean have met Cas in the show~ when I get to that part I'll probably just add him in so for now let's pretend they know Cas but he just isn't here at the moment.**

***Discalimer: I do no own Supernatural. All credit goes to whoever deserves credit***

"So you're saying that every time an accident happened he was there?" Sam asked taking some of the files from Dean. "Ya. But I can't seem to find any record on who he is. And as far as train tickets go, he didn't buy one"  
"Ghost?"  
"Most likely."  
They both got in the car and Sam looked at the map, "so we just follow this road west and it should take us right to California."

The Impala pulled up in front of a two story house that looked nice enough, with the exception of the lawn which looked like no one had cared for it in weeks. "So this is the place?" Sam said stepping out of the car and walking up the driveway. Dean nodded and followed Sam to the door. Sam knocked on the door and they waited until the door opened and a brown haired girl, about the age of fifteen stepped out. "W-who are you?" The girl stuttered, obviously shocked that she had visitors.  
"Are you parents home?" Dean asked impatiently. The girl just glared at him for awhile until finally she said shook her head. Sam pulled out his fake police badge and showed it to the girl, "look we need to ask you a few questions, can we come inside?"  
Without hesitating the girl nodded and disappeared into the house. The boys followed her inside and sat down in some chairs across from her.

*Switches to Girl's point of view*

"So your name is Jessica correct?" One of the two men asked, and I couldn't help but notice the other one flinch as the question was asked. I couldn't bring myself to do anything other than nod. "So where are your parents?" The man continued persistently. "Dead," I answered coldly. If they were going to ask about what had happened, you'd think that they would have been aware of the victims. "Listen," the boy with the longer hair said comfortingly, "I'm really sorry to hear that. But can you tell us everything you know about the incidents. If its not too much trouble." I paused for a moment recalling everything, one painful memory at a time. Instead of answering I just shrugged, "I don't remember much, sorry."  
The one with the shorter hair seemed to be getting frustrated, "I know you know something, so just tell us."  
"Fine. But first you have to tell me what you're really doing here."  
"Police business, as I said before."  
"Oh cut the act I know the badges are fake," I said rolling my eyes. The shock that appeared on their faces was priceless, and I couldn't help but fell proud to have noticed the fakes. It was obvious that they had never been caught before, but the badges were so obviously fake that I would have a hard time believing they hadn't gotten caught before.  
"So," I continued, "who are you really?"  
"We're actually cousins relatives of your..." he paused for a moment, "dad."  
I laughed, "my dad has no cousins. He comes from a line of only children. Can you please just cut the act? I was in the middle of watching my favorite TV show."  
"Right. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We're here to help, but we need you to cooperate." I raised an eyebrow, "How could you possibly help? No one else believes me."  
I could see Sam's eyes twinkle as he replied, "trust me, we will believe you, Just be sure to tell us everything."  
"O-okay," I stuttered trying to think where I should begin, "well it all started about a month ago when we were driving to my aunts house. As we arrived the car spun out of control and crashed into the house, killing everyone In the house and car except for me. And the same kind of thing happened when I was on a plane with my other aunt when she was trying to take me to her house in Florida. The plane didn't get very far before crashing and I was the only survivor."  
"Do you have any idea why though?" Dean asked leaning forward. "well before each time I saw-" I sighed, "never mind."  
"What is it that you saw?" Sam urged.  
"I-I saw this boy. One that I knew in sixth grade. But it couldn't have possibly been him, he died."  
Sam looked me in the eye, "Ghosts are real. I'm only telling you this because I think it can help you. Do you have any idea why he'd be haunting you? Or even why he was keeping you alive?"  
I knew the reason. I felt guilty, but I couldn't tell them. I shook my head, "sorry I have no clue. I think it's best if you leave though. If anyone finds out I let you in they'll kill me." I saw the two of them exchange glances but that was it and they began to make they're way to the door. "We'll be in touch," Dean said, and I closed the door behind them. That was close.

**If you enjoyed the story so far or even just a certain part of it, or have any suggestions, questions, or comments please feel free to comment :D**

**Feed back is always much appreciated.**


End file.
